Confine
by yauksiei
Summary: Sequel to Capture. AU. Summary: Meg is rescued after a whole 2 years from the gypsies. But what happens when she doesn't remember Erik? Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is the sequel to Capture! Now then, in order for me to update, I need chapter 5 of My Sweet Melody. That's right StrawberryStoleYourCookie! UPDATE! **

**Anyway, ^.^ I think you readers have waited long enough!**

**FIRST CHAPTER START!!! WOOT!**

* * *

Laughing…jeering…pointing…

All at her hideous face. This was of course uncovered and shown once again by her so called "master".

_No…stop it… _she thought desperately, _STOP IT!_

She was finally dropped to the ground, and everyone dispersed. She instantly put the bag over her head again. It was her only protection from the world now…

Her "master" was gone to get a new crowd. She curled up in a ball and waited for another humiliating moment.

But then…

She heard voices. And was that her cage being unlocked?

"Is that her?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Wouldn't you recognize her too?"

"Well, yes…but it just doesn't look like her…"

One of the voices was a deep rich male. It sounded like…like…

She couldn't remember anymore.

"Meg?" the voice called softly.

Meg…yes…Meg Giry…that was her name, right?

She squeezed her eyes shut. How did this person know her name? And why wasn't he taking the bag off of her head?

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. Meg looked up to see…

"M-mamma?" she whispered, recognizing her.

Madame Giry's usual stern composure broke into a smile of relief. She hugged her daughter and Meg held her tightly.

Meg looked up to see a very tall man dressed in all black. He blended in perfectly with the shadows. His hands were in leather gloves and half of his face was covered by a white mask. He was looking around, as if standing guard. Meg felt as if she knew him from somewhere…and that she could trust him with her life. (A/N: Lol, not something many people do with Erik)

"Erik," Madame Giry said, "Do you have the mask for her?"

Erik turned and nodded. He took out a mask like his, only it was fit for a woman's face. Madame Giry took it, and reached for the bag. Meg froze and clutched the ends.

"It is alright Little Meg," Madame Giry patted her daughter's shoulder, "You can replace it with this. Hurry now, there's not much time left before that man comes back with another crowd."

Meg reluctantly took the bag off, but her mother and the man seemed unaffected by it. Meg took the mask gratefully and put it on. A perfect fit.

Sounds of footsteps and voices came, and the man in black, the one Meg's mother called Erik, turned to the blonde as Madame Giry stood.

Meg allowed him to pick her up. She hid in his chest, and found a comfort that she hadn't felt with her mother. It was like…this Erik's embrace was that of a lover's. Meg blushed as his cloak went around her to hide her from sight as they exited the circus.

"Time to go home Meg," Erik whispered. Capture

Meg passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**And there you have it! Yay! Did you review? You better have. Or Erik will kill you O.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry for not updating in a little while. Happy Thanksgiving 8D!**

**Now then, I do believe that I did not disclaim in the first chapter, so here it goes…you know what, Erik can do it!**

**Erik: *sigh* Yauksiei does not own me, nor does she own The Phantom of the Opera and…yeah. Is that it?**

**-_- you know what you're missing.**

**Erik: *sigh again* and she doesn't own my hotness. There.**

**^.^ enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Meg woke up to find a grey rocky ceiling. She tried to sit up, but her muscles whined in protest, and she stayed down.

"Meg? Are you awake?"

The deep rich voice from earlier came from beside her. Meg looked to see the man in black hovering over her. He looked concerned.

_Have I met him before? _She thought. There was something about this man…he was the same one that had given her the lover's embrace. Maybe…?

_No, impossible, _she thought, _I would have remembered him…_

Meanwhile, Erik wondered why Meg was staring at him like she didn't know him. "Meg? Are you alright?" he asked.

"H-how do you know my name?" her voice was hoarse, but Erik could still hear her.

"What do you mean? I've known you for years," Erik grew more concerned. "Do you…do you even know who I am Meg?"

Meg shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't remember ever meeting you."

Erik's heart broke. She remembered her mother, but not him, her _lover_.

"Oh…" he kept his composure, "Well then…My name is Erik Destler."

"Erik…Destler…" Meg whispered, "Have we met before?"

Erik stiffened. "…Yes."

"When?"

"I…am a friend of your mother's. I met you when you were younger."

Erik didn't want to overwhelm her with the fact that he was her lover. She would try too hard to remember, and he didn't want to stress her out. He would just have to start over with her, and slowly build their relationship back up.

"No…we met after that."

Erik looked back up, "How do you know?"

"I…I feel as if…we're very close…"

Meg touched the unmasked side of his face, and Erik gently put his hand over hers, unable to help himself. Ever since she left, he cut himself off until Madame Giry finally came down and told him that she had found his precious little Meg. To have her touch him again…he sighed in content.

He realized that his eyes were closed and he had leaned into her hand. Erik's eyes snapped open and he took his hand away. "Sorry."

"No, it's quite alright," Meg reassured, "I'm sorry…I feel something, but I don't remember."

Erik nodded, "It's fine. You should probably rest some more. Are you hungry?"

Meg nodded eagerly, and Erik went away for a moment. He came back with some food, and helped Meg sit up. The blonde ate gratefully. Erik tensed in anger. Those _bastards_. They could starve him, sure, but not his Meg. It was a good thing she slept so long…

Erik had hid that day's paper. The headlines read:

ENTIRE GYPSY CIRCUS MURDERED

The article explained that the gypsies were either poisoned, stabbed, or choked to death. No finger prints were left on anything, so no one could figure out the killer. It also explained that the keeper of Meg's cage was chopped into little pieces, and there was sign of a struggle obviously. The eyes of the man were gouged out of their sockets, and were found in a sick tiger's stomach. And finally, there were whip marks on the piece that was the man's back.

Erik smirked at the pictures. He had done it all, and he didn't regret a single life that was taken. It was their fault Meg didn't remember him, their fault that she was so thin and abused.

And he knew who was responsible for giving her to them.

_Christine, _he growled internally, _you're next._

* * *

**Ok, that's it! Review please! I'm sorry that it's short, but whatever. Happy Thanksgiving! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, My Sweet Melody was updated, so…yeah. I'm gonna update on my own pace now :)**

**Enjoy chapter 3!!**

* * *

Meg rested some more, awaking to Erik being by her side the whole time.

She kept having nightmares, but some were visions of her memories. One nightmare stuck out the most though, and Erik had to hold her afterwards.

_NIGHTMARE_

_Meg was in her cage again; she was whipped, even though her cloth was already removed. _

_Her clothes were torn off, and Meg screamed in terror as the man advanced towards her, the crowd laughing as he started to--_

"Meg! Meg wake up!"

Meg woke up screaming and thrashing. She wrapped the sheets around her furiously.

"Meg, it's alright," Erik's voice whispered soothingly, "You were only dreaming…"

Meg jumped into Erik's arms, crying into his broad chest. Erik returned the embrace without hesitation. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, telling her that it was alright, and that he wouldn't let anything bad harm her ever again.

Meg once again felt as if she were in her lover's embrace. But why did she feel this way? Was Erik…something more…?

She felt her eyes close and saw a memory instead.

_MEMORY/DREAM_

_Meg was standing beside Erik as he played beautiful music on an organ. Meg sang along with it, he joining in at some parts._

_When they finished, Erik smiled dazzlingly and whispered, "Beautiful."_

_Meg blushed, "Thank you. But y-you're better."_

_Erik chuckled and stood. They leaned towards each other and Erik whispered against her lips,_

_"Even I cannot best you, my angel…"_

_Their lips met, and Meg was in complete bliss._

* * *

Meg woke up peacefully from that. She found that Erik had laid down next to her, and he was limp. She looked up to find him asleep.

Meg found herself smiling at his peaceful face. She kissed his forehead without thinking. Blushing, she thought,

_Erik…I know that dream was not just a dream. It was a memory. We _are _something more. I'll remember all I can, I promise._

Erik stirred slightly, but Meg hummed the song that they were singing in her memory, and he relaxed again. She fell asleep again as well.

* * *

Erik blinked awake, and sat up. He looked beside him to find that Meg was already up.

_Oh great, _he groaned internally. Now, he loved Meg, he really did, but he did _not _like his things to be touched. Ever.

So Erik rose, and walked into the main part of his lair.

Meg was looking around, but thankfully not touching anything. She jumped as she saw him,

"Oh! You're up! Hi!"

Erik inclined his head, and studied her. Meg blushed, but he ignored it. She was well enough to be walking around and such…perhaps it was time for her to be going up to the surface.

"Oh, your face is unmasked," Erik took the mask he had given her from the table and handed it to her.

"Sorry," Meg put it back on.

"That's quite alright," Erik shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Really?" Meg's face brightened. Erik tapped his own mask, and she said, "Oh."

Suddenly, Meg seemed to be looking beyond him. Erik went over to her and waved a hand in front of her face.

_Hm, she seems to be remembering something, otherwise she's crazy._

_**Oh, like you're not? **_

_Shut up you damn voices._

Meg finally snapped back to reality, and looked at him. "Yes…I remember your face. I'm sorry I screamed at it. It was just quite a shock when you first look at it."

Erik nodded, "Yes, it is. And it's alright."

Meg smiled a bit. Erik sighed,

"Well, I think your mother has worried for you long enough. Come, I'll take you back up."

"B-but my face--"

"--Will not be seen by anyone else."

Meg reluctantly agreed, and Erik took her back to her mother.

Madame Giry embraced her daughter, her strict composure cracking into a motherly figure.

Meg was allowed to stay the night in her mother's room, and the two went there.

Erik was about to turn and go back to his lair, when an all too familiar voice said behind him,

"Hello Erik."

Erik turned, the angriest glare he had ever had on his face as he snarled,

"Christine."

* * *

**That's it! Ha ha! I'm going to torture you now with these questions:**

**What is Erik going to do?**

**Will Christine be killed?**

**Will Meg ever remember anything about Erik and their relationship?**

**WILL I EVER UPDATE IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!?**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A new story, an update, and now another update in one night! Woot! **

**Now then, what is Erik gonna do? Find out now!!!**

* * *

"Christine," Erik growled.

"Hello Erik."

Christine smiled and walked towards him, "I'm so glad to see you my angel."

Erik tensed. "I am no longer your angel, Christine. I am Meg's. And she is mine."

"Meg? Meg is gone," Christine's smile turned into a faint smirk.

"Oh?" Erik smirked now.

As if to prove his silent point, Meg came in,

"Sorry I forgot something."

Christine looked shocked, "But--how--?"

"She had some help."

Madame Giry came in as well. "Meg had forgotten her mask."

Meg gasped and put her hand over her deformity, but too late.

Christine had already looked upon her in not fear but disgust. You know, like a true friend would -_-. That was supposed to be a joke. Ha, ha.

Anyway, Erik glared at the brunette once again. He gave Meg her mask,

"Here you are."

"Thank you Erik!" Meg smiled. She turned to Christine, "Hi, I'm Meg Giry. Who are you?"

Christine looked at the blonde, shocked. "What?"

Erik stepped in front of Meg, who got the message that she should leave with her mother. So she did, her mask in place.

"Thanks to you, she doesn't remember anything but her mother," Erik snarled.

Christine smirked again at this. "Well then, she doesn't remember you then either. So we can finally be together."

Erik took out his Punjab lasso, "I'll send you to hell where you belong."

Christine giggled, "Oooh, so scary. Come now Erik, you would never hurt me."

"Try me," the Phantom snarled.

SLAM!

Erik pinned Christine against the wall, choking her. He took out a knife,

"I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

**Now then, review please! I purposely made this chapter short ^_^**

**DARKER ERIK NEXT CHAPTER!**

**If I get more reviews, I'll update sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Geez, I haven't updated in FOREVER! Sorry about that! Holidays can take up a girl's time. **

**Anyway, I'm gonna update now.**

**ENJOY DAMMIT! ^.^ (I know Erik will…O_O)**

**WARNING: DARK ERIK AND MAJOR VIOLENCE!**

* * *

Christine looked at the knife in horror.

Erik gagged her and chuckled darkly. Slowly, the knife slit Christine's throat, drawing blood. Christine's cries of pain were only heard by the Phantom.

Then, the knife cut off her hand. Then her toes, one by one. Finally, Erik cut off her fingers, then her other set of toes. Finally, he slit the other hand and foot off altogether.

Christine was in unspeakable pain. Erik stabbed her stomach, and then cut out her tongue. He chuckled again, and Christine saw the insane side of him.

"Do you still want me now Christine?" he whispered as he slowly twisted the knife in her intestines. He had re-gagged Christine after cutting out her tongue.

"AHHH!" the brunette's muffled yells of pure agony burst through the cloth. But Erik was just that more encouraged.

"Now then," he held up the bloody knife, "I think we're done with this…for now."

He put the knife down, and took out a rope. He shoved it down her throat, making her gag heavily. He waited.

When Erik felt her stomach try and digest it, he pulled.

Christine's intestines came out. Erik chuckled most evilly, and finally, the finishing touch:

He gouged her eyes, and cut her vocal chords, as she didn't deserve such a voice anymore. Not that she could use it, now that she was dead.

He dropped everything, and finished with decapitating her. He hung the head by the hair right outside the room. No one was out at this hour.

Finally, before he left, he skinned the head, and left the skin with the body inside the room. He left to go change and wash the blood off.

When he got a safe distance from earshot, he laughed quite sinisterly. He had never felt so satisfied before. His bloodlust was fulfilled, and he was feeling _good_.

Christine was dead. And he, Erik Destler, the great Phantom of the Opera, had had the pleasure of doing it by his own hand.

He changed and washed himself off, delighted when he heard multiple screams from above.

"OH MY GOD!"

"AHHHHHH!"

But then, Erik froze.

"AHHHH!"

Meg's scream tore through his ears.

* * *

**:3 Christine is dead. I just made all of that up on the spot, I didn't use anything to help me, but one episode of **_**24 **_**gave me the rope idea. No, Jack didn't actually do it, but the idea was useful.**

**Review please! You know you wanna!**


End file.
